paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night of the Purple Moon/Part 2: The Eve of The Night
Recap from last part: Penelope meets a Meloetta name Melody, who has a beautiful singing voice. However, she's so shy. Penelope feels for her since she was shy and wanted to sing for others. Now she has a plan to help her under the Purple Moon... (note: this is the shortest part and it only has 2 sections) The Rising Fall Moon (On Octorber 30th, the Fall moon rises in the Magical World sky) (The moonlight shines on the Magical Bell Tower bells) (Melody is resting her arms on the railing) (The moonlight shines on her) (Beautiful music starts to play) (See Somewhere Out There) Melody: *sigh* I always love that song, even though it's so sad. Boy Bat: That was awesome! (The bats clap their wings for her beautiful singing) (She turns towards them) Ooh... *blushes* You were listening? Oh... this is so embarrassing! (She turns invisible and flies into the Bell Tower) (She turns visible) (She flies over to one of the bells and touches one of the bells) (Her hand slides along the brass) Melody: *sigh* Sometimes, I wish I like you guys. You are able to sing and not be afraid and so shy... *sigh* Operation: Harmony Penelope's voice: Then you wouldn't be able to flies or touch things. Melody: *gasp* (She turns around) (Penelope is standing along the tower floor) Oh, Penelope. It's you. (She flies down to her) I thought you were asleep. Penelope: I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is Halloween. Then we can do our plan. Melody: Are you sure this will work? Penelope: Yes, well, not completely. But I am sure enough that it will work. Melody: So what's the plan? Penelope: I guess I can tell you now. We start at sundown and then... (She whispers the next part) and you... (She whispers this part too) then we... (She whispers that part too) and then you sing your song so bright and strong and that's how it works. Melody: I get it now. But we need to make sure no on knows about it until the last part. Penelope: You're right. Hmm... Let's call it Operation: Harmony. Melody: Good idea. Penelope: As I explained in my plan, we will remember the phases of the plan by code. Phase 1 will be known as Sunset, Phase 2 will be known as Dream, Phase 3 will be known as Moon, and Phase 4 will be known as Harmony. Melody: Sunset, Dream, Moon, and Harmony. That's easy to remember. Are you sure it will work still? Penelope: There's no need to worry. Just sing your favorite song, and you will be fine. Melody: But, I never resist the urge to sing it. Penelope: That's the same with me. I can't resist the urge to sing my favorite song either. I promise Melody. (Her paw touches Melody's hand) Everything will be okay. (Melody smiles) (They look out into the sky) (The dawn Sun rises into the sky) Melody: Well, it's Halloween. You'd better get back to your friends before they get too worried. Penelope: Okay. See you at sundown. (She runs off) (Melody waves out to her with a bright smile) (She then looks out into the rising Sun) Melody: As the Purple Moon as my witness, I will never hide my singing gift again. {To Be Continued} Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Spooky Tails Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers